Roll In (War Does Change)
'Roll In '''is a Steel Ranger scribe and member of the Vanhoover chapter. She is a supporting character in Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Scribe Roll In was born a part of the Vanhoover chapter of the Steel Rangers. She became a scribe, her task being to research and catalogue recovered pre-war technology. Present Day She was a part of Star Paladin McRoar's group sent to investigate the entrance to the local MAS hub. The squad was ambushed when they arrived, however, and they had to fight off the robotic assault with the help of Scrap Heap and his friends. After the area was secured, Roll In explained the situation to the wastelanders, describing their previous failed attempts to access the hub. She then supported their idea of a team up in order to reach the mainframe controlling the site's robotic security, which she could then disable with the help of Cobalt. She then accompanies the group inside, assisting Cobalt with shield spells to protect the group when they are attacked, and successfully deactivates the security systems upon reaching their objective. When three of the Steel Rangers turn on McRoar and kill another, she sides with the Star Paladin and the wastelanders, assisting them in eliminating the rogue knights. Traits Appearance Scrobe Roll in wears a red robe that donates her role as a scribe for the Steel Rangers. Personality Scribe Roll In is short-tempered and sarcastic, having little patience for anypony who would waste her own time or the time of others. However, she is far more open towards outsiders than most Steel Rangers, and is more than willing to work with them as long as they're competent. She also supports McRoar's decision to share the spoils with Scrap Heap's group in return for their assistance. Skills She displays a skill with magic, capable of forming shield spells (albeit supported by Cobalt) that could temporarily protect the entire group for an assault by Mr Gutsy robots. She is also technically minded, able to reboot disabled power armour with the help of her PipBuck 2000 and is able to work well with computers. Equipment She has a PipBuck 2000. It may not be latched onto her hoof like the later models, but it's still capable of most PipBuck functions. She mostly utilises it to access computers, reboot power armour and for the map tool. Relationships '''McRoar '- She seems to have a healthy working relationship with the Star Paladin. It is clear that they have worked together for many years, and even if they do not see eye-to-eye on all subjects, both of them seem to have a deep trust in each others' capabilities and overall judgement. 'Scrap Heap '- Like McRoar, Roll In is cautious about Scrap Heap and his friends, seeing as they are outsiders to the Steel Rangers. However, so long as they continue to prove competent, she is willing to accommodate them. Notes & Trivia * She is based on Specialist Olin from Fallout 3: Operation Anchorage. Gallery Steel ranger emblem by quick study-d4goseh.png|The Steel Ranger sigil. Steelrangersfactiondotrook.png|The Steel Rangers. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Scribe Category:Steel Rangers Category:Characters (War Does Change)